Bobble and Fawn's sudden connection
by ElectricPixie410
Summary: <html><head></head>Bobble and Fawn have been having problems lately. He's frustrated with work and she feels unappreciated. They go to a bar to cool off and suddenly fall in love. But then a huge problem arises. Bobble/Fawn.</html>
1. Frustration and unappreciation

**Okay, here's a nice good story about Bobble and Fawn. I thought it would be funny to see Bobble get drunk, I don't think there are any fanfics were B get intoxicated. Now we all know that fairies can't reproduce through mating, but in this story, THEY CAN! :) Enjoy.**

**Rated T: for mild sexual activity and cussing. Also, fairies in this story, can also switch there talents! Awesome! :)  
><strong>

Bobble was perhaps the smartest tinker in tinkers nook. He always did his work, he almost never made mistakes, and he was always on time for anything. But even the best and smartest of fairies can get frustrated sometimes.

"DAWN!"

If not all the time.

Bobble was working on the wagon one day. The wheels needed replacing...again. This is one of the things that frustrate him constantly. He was hammering in a seven gauge twig for the wheel's axel when he accidently hit his finger. He set down his tools and shook his hand in pain.

"Ow!"

"What's wrong Bobble? Are you okay?" Clank rushed over.

"I'm fine Clanky." said Bobble trying to calm down.

"I've just been having kind of a rough morning."

"Oh, well you know the best way to calm down is to count down from 10. Tink and Fairy Mary do it all the time."

"I don't need to do that. I'm calm enough."

Bobble went back to work on the wagon. Clank was on the other side and peeked over at Bobble hammering. Bobble looked up and saw Clank staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." said Clank. "Just watching you work."

"Okay, well stop watching me work."

"It's just that I like watching you sometimes. You are the smartest tinker in the nook."

"True dat, true dat. But I need some space if you don't mind."

"Sorry, just watching a genius at work."

"Okay then."

Bobble went back to work. Clank just kept staring. Bobble looked back up and sighed.

"Clank, dont you have any work to do?"

"No, not at this moment."

"Well why don't you go visit Silvermist or something? You two are together right?"

"Yeah, but she's at work. I don't want to just drop in."

Bobble sighed again in annoyance.

"Well can you at least do something besides stare at me all day? Its very annoying."

Clank then noticed the twig Bobble was hammering in. It wasn't a seven gauge, it was a five gauge. He was starting to become nervous.

"Why don't you make yourself useful, and help me with this wagon."

"Um...I just remembered, I need to do something."

"Come on Clank you said you didn't have anything to do."

"I do now."

"Well can you help me with this twig, it's not going in right."

"Sorry but I don't have time." Clank was preparing to take off."

"Hey wait A MINUTE!" Bobble realized the twig was a five took off at this words.

"CLANK! YOU GET YOUR CHUBBY ASS BACK HERE!"Bobble shot into the air. Clank was flying off when Bobble shot in front of him enraged.

"Genius huh?" he was beyond angry. Clank was one of the people in his life to frustrate him.

"S-sorry Bobble, I just-"

"How many times do I have to tell you? You need a seven, count it, SEVEN fucking gauge twig for an axel. Not SIX or FIVE or FOUR, SEVEN, SEVEN! Now, if you can't get that through your THICK ASS BRAIN!, then I'll crack it open and jam it in there, you got that FAT ASS!

Bobble flew back down to the wagon. He was shouting so loud, the other fairies couldn't help but hear him. As he was going back to work they all stared at him. He looked up at them and glared.

"YO, WHAT A YA"LL BITCHES LOOKING AT!" he shouted.

Everyone went back to work. Bobble slowly turned back to the wagon in sheer frustration. As he pulled out the five gauge axel, the whole wagon fell apart.

"AHHH MAN!" he yelled.

He hit his head against the wagon in annoyance and the water drops on his glasses burst making him more enraging. He just put his head down and sighed.

Fairy Mary happened by and she was very angry. Cursing was certainly not tolerated to her.

"Bobble! What is the meaning of this!"

"What you want bitch?" he snapped.

Fairy Mary gasped.

"Profanity is not tolerated in this nook! Now why isn't the wagon finished?"

"OH sorry!, I would have finished it earlier if a certain FAT ASS! hadn't got me a freakin five gauge!"

"This wagon is your responsibility. You deal with it!"

"Yeah? Well you need to deal with your weight girl."

Fairy Mary looked down at herself and back up to Bobble most shocked and embarrassed.

"Why don't you hold back on the cherry puffs? And your ass is bigger than the freakin gran canyon."

Fairy Mary started to tear up, but she was the overseer and she didn't want the other tinkers to think she was easily put down by mere words.

"Bobble! I'm going to-"

"WHAT! What you gonna do chub chick?"said Bobble holding out his arms.

That last one hurt. Fairy Mary couldn't help but cry and fly off.

"Yeah that's right! Take to the sky BITCH!"

Tinkerbell noticed this and went over to Bobble.

"Hey! What's your problem!" she asked.

"What problem...bitch." he said mockingly.

"What did you call me?" Tink was angered.

"What I'm sorry did you say something? I couldn't hear you over that tacky ass dress." Bobble started laughing.

Now everyone knows Tink gets red when she gets mad, but this time, she was extremely red, more red than a rose. She clenched her fists. Bobble just kept laughing. He was so out of his mind with frustration, his brain was just random. Tink's angry expression tightened, her fists clenched harder. Without warning, she brought her fist back and landed a good punch to Bob's face. The impact knocked his glasses off and knocked him out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, over in the forest, Fawn was having some problems of her own. She was teaching a baby bird how to fly and it was refusing.<p>

"Come on little guy. You can do it." Fawn was usually a very positive and encouraging, but this baby bird was giving her a splitting headache. She was at this practically all day and she didn't have time to just constantly get a bird to fly.

"Listen. Your a bird. You have to fly." The bird just stepped back and shook it's head frightened.

"Look bird brain! Your gonna fly and I'm gonna split. GOT IT!" she was starting to get as frustrated as Tink when she attempted to become an animal fairy.

"Come on, just flap your wings. Like this!" She started motioning her arms to flap like a bird, but the baby bird was getting more scared.

"UHHH! I don't have time for this. Will you please just flap?" Fawn started pleading, but the bird wouldn't comply.

"Okay, see ya."

Fawn tried flying off away from the nest but was stopped by her good friend Horace.

"Fawn. You know you need to keep teaching." he said quite disappointed.

"Horace listen. I need to get home. It's late and I just want to relax."

"Oh come on Fawn. You been quite lazy lately."

"LAZY! Horace I do this all the time. I just need some rest."

"No, what you need is perseverance."

"You know, I've been doing this job since I was born, and not once have you ever complemented me or encouraged me, or even given me a good pat on the back or anything. You just expect me to work like some dog."

"I do appreciate you Fawn. Just not now."

Fawn was becoming annoyed.

"Now get back to work."

Horace flew off. Fawn sticked her tongue out at him and went back to the bird who suddenly pooped in the nest.

"AHH GEEZ!" She said in disgust.

"Clean that up!" yelled Horace from afar.

Fawn stamped her foot in anger and realized she accidently stepped in the poop. She rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance.

* * *

><p>That night, Fawn walked into her house feeling very stressed. She slammed the door behind her and hung up her coat.<p>

"Horace doesn't appreciate me, I have a killer headache, my foot smells like BIRD SHIT!"

She plopped down on her couch and sagged inside.

"No one appreciates me."she thought.

"I teach the birds how to fly, I wake up the animals in spring, I help collect nuts for squirrels, as much as I do I deserve more appreciation."

Fawn looked around the living room. She couldn't help but to think that something was missing in her life. Did she need appreciation or something more? She just just shook her head.

* * *

><p>Back in the nook, night had fallen and Bobble was still knocked out. It wasn't long before he finally came to. He tried lifting his head but was so dizzy he couldn't see anything. His head was pounding.<p>

"Ow. What happened?" he said woozily.

He was finally able to sit up and as his vision cleared, everyone was gone, in for the night. As he looked at his watch, it was 8:00.

"Oh snap." he said to himself.

He started thinking. That blow to the head really made him see how much of a jerk he was today. Even though he was highly frustrated all day (or most of the day) he beginning feel horrible about the way he acted. He wanted to apologize to Tink, Fairy Mary and especially Clank. But right now, he was too tired to do anything right now. He slowly got up and staggered through the work area. All of the tables were cleared and tools were put up. There were a few lights on, but not many. The darkness made it even more difficult for Bobble to find his way through, but he knew the nook like the back of his hand. He staggered over to a light pose past Tink's house. Her lights were on. She must not have gone to bed yet.

Bobble woozily flew up to Tink's door. As he was about to knock, he heard the sound of crying and sobbing. He peeked through a nearby window and there was Fairy Mary, being comforted by Tink.

"I-I just don't get it dear." said Fairy Mary.

"Bobble is such a nice tinker. Why would he just say things like that?"

"It's okay. He's probably going through something right now."said Tink.

"Well yes, but he should've at least went to see Dr Owl or something, not take it out on us."

Tink sat a platter of tea on her coffee table.

"I really love that boy. He was like a son to me. Him and Clank. Can't believe he left."

"But I'm right here." Bobble said quietly to himself.

"I can't believe Clank left the nook."

Bobble eye's widened.

"Clanky is gone?" he thought in shame.

Tink sighed. "I'm really gonna miss him."

Bobble couldn't believe what he was hearing. His best friend, gone? For good? He was beginning to feel very guilty and ashamed.

"I can't believe he switched his job. He's a water talent now. He really loved tinkering. Until Bobble yelled at him that his."

Bobble put his head down. He almost teared up. He didn't want Tink or Fairy Mary to see him, so he just left. He was very woken this time, so he was able to get back to his house. As he opened the door, he sighed deeply.

"Clanky, I'm so sorry." he whispered.

"I'm never cursing again."

He turned on a light, and there on the coffee table was a note from Clank. He walked over and opened it. He read it.

_"Dear Bobble, I couldn't live with the fact of you being angry at me. I figured that maybe I was the worst tinker there was. It was too painful to live in the nook any longer or even be a tinker, so I changed my talent and moved in with Silvermist. She is my girlfriend after all. Have a nice life. -Clank."_

Bobble made his way to his room. Clank's side was completely gone. The only thing left was his old bed. Bobble sat down on his bed and just looked across the room. Flashes of his memories of Clank. Then he put his head down.

**Look's like Bobble and Fawn are having some complications. Sorry if there was a lot of cussing, I'll try to tone it down in the other chapters, but there is kind of going to be a sexual scene. Please review.**


	2. Just a get together, not a date

Bobble walked outside his house the next morning. He was feeling very down about losing his best friend and acting like a total asshole yesterday. He wanted to make things right, but he felt like no one would forgive him. As he looked around, the other tinkers were hard at work and the day seemed quite normal. He especially didn't want to see Tink. She gave him a real good knuckle sandwich yesterday and he didn't want to risk another blow. His left cheek still ached a little. He walked over through the crowd of tinker fairies and found the broken wagon he was trying to fix. He picked up the five gauge twig he cussed out Clank for. Just looking at it made him cringe. As he stood there gripping the twig in his hand, Tink fluttered behind him.

"Hey Bobbl-"

"DON'T HIT ME!" Bobble jumped back shielding his face.

"Relax dude, I'm not going to hit you. I just want to talk."

Tink was still a little upset about yesterday, but also couldn't help but feel a little bad.

"I just wanted to apologize for punching you yesterday." she began.

"I'm sorry too Miss Bell. I was just having a really rough morning yesterday. I shouldn't have taken it out on you or Fairy Mary."

"Or Clank?"she asked.

Bobble sighed.

"Yes or Clank. But it's too late for that."

"You know I hear they're together. Maybe moving in with Silvermist is just what he needs."

"I guess so. I wish them the best. But it looks like I'll be alone from now on."

"Relax, you still have me. And Fairy Mary."

"Yeah, but now I feel like with Clank gone, some part of me is... is ... missing. Or was taken out."

Tink sighed.

"Well, I hope you feel better. Why don't you just go over and apologize. I'm sure you can still visit him. Even though friends are far from each other they are still friends. And if you go over, he might just forgive you.

Bobble looked around confused. He put his head down and shook it.

"I-I need to take a walk. Tell Fairy Mary that I am sincerely sorry."

"Will do."

Tinkerbell flew off.

Bobble took off towards the meadow.

There, Fawn was also out for a walk. She had taken the day off because she just didn't feel like dealing with Horace again and hearing his unappreciative mouth. She was walking on a small road through a grass forest. She kicked a tiny pebble and had her hands in her pockets. She looked down at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone, especially no animals. Bobble happened to be on the same road heading her way.

"I wish there was someone I could be with." he thought.

"Clank has Silvermist now. Next thing, he's gonna marry her and have kids and forget all about me."

Fawn was thinking sort of the same thing.

"I wish I had a man. Someone to hold me and comfort me and love me and appreciate me." she thought

"Maybe I've been hanging around guys too much." thought Bobble. "I need a good woman around."

"Maybe I've been dealing with one to many animals." thought Fawn. " I need a good man around."

The two of them seemed to be thinking alike. Little did they realize that the person they needed was just about to hit them in the face (figurtivley speaking).

It wasn't long before they finally crossed paths. They were so busy looking at the ground that they nearly didn't notice each other. They noticed each other's feet and looked up at each other.

"Oh, hey Bobble." said Fawn.

"Good day to you Miss Fawn." said Bobble.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Not really. You?"

"Not good."

"What happened?" Bobble thought, "Good, someone who might understand."

"Well, I've been feeling...kind of unappreciated lately." she started as she crossed her arms.

"I just feel like no matter how much I work and no matter how commited and devoted I am to the animals, no one appreciates what I do. Especially not Horace, that self righteous bastard. What about you?"

"... I kind of... acted out yesterday. I got so frustrated with my work, that I totally took it out on Clank, and Tink and Fairy Mary. And I said some really mean things. Beyond mean. Now because of it, Clank moved out. He's in with Silvermist."

"Really? Oh yeah, I heard they're together."

"He even switched his talent. He's a water talent now, like her. "

Fawn gasped.

"Wow. I always thought he loved tinkering."

"Yeah well apparently I made him give it up. I never intended for him to give up tinkering. I mean so what if the gauge was a five. I could of helped him. Instead, I cussed him out. And now he's gone. Forever."

"I'm so sorry." said Fawn.

"It's fine." said Bobble.

They both sighed in unison. They're lives were really messed up. Bobble suddenly smelled something.

"Sorry. A baby bird had a little accident yesterday. I still can't get the smell out of my shoes."

They both giggled and looked down. Then they looked up and smiled at each other.

"Looks like were both havin it rough." said Fawn lightly punching Bobble on the arm.

"Yeah, I guess we are." he agreed.

"We could both use some relaxation."he added. Fawn thought for a minute and then got an idea.

"Hey, I heard this new bar opened up downtown a couple of weeks ago. You wanna... go down there or something? Have a few shots?"

Bobble wasn't a drinker, but he knew that if he went back home, he would be very lonesome and upset. Anything to drown out the pain.

"Sure why not? Should we meet up or should I pick you up?" he asked.

"I guess you can pick me up at 6." she said.

"Wait this isn't a date is it?"asked Bobble.

"Oh no, just a little get together, you know, hang out." she said.

Bobble nodded his head in understanding and agreement.

"Okay then, at 6 then. Tonight."

"O-kay then. See you tonight."

Fawn walked forward passed Bobble. Bobble looked over at her. She looked back and waved at him. He waved back and started back for the nook.

* * *

><p>Bobble arrived at her house that night. He looked real spiffy with a new dress shirt over a pair of pants. He approached and door and straightened himself up. But he still remembered it wasn't a date. He knocked on the door.<p>

"Fawn. I'm here." he called.

"Just a second." she called back.

Bobble put his hands in his pockets and whistled. Fawn opened the door and he turned around. What he saw however, was a very beautiful Fawn. She had on a new orange and yellow tubed minidress without leggings, just her bare legs. She had new orange sandals, and for the first time ever, she even had her trademark ponytail unraveled, showing she had long tan hair. It was straight, brushed and combed to perfection, and gleamed in the light. She also had a little glitter on her right cheek and a new purse shaped like a pinecone. She doesn't usually dress like this. It was as if she had abandoned her tomboyish look.

"Hey." he greeted.

Bobble was so busy staring.

"Uh-uh hey. So you ready?"

"Sure. Come on."

She closed the door and locked it. She took Bobble's hand they flew off towards the city.

"Likin the outfit." he complemented as they flew.

"Thanks. I thought I'd shake it up a little. Try something new."

"Well you certainly have a passion for fashion."

"Hanging out with Rosetta a lot I guess. You look pretty cool yourself."

"Thanks. Terence showed me."

It was a bit of a lengthy trip, but they finally made it to the front. The hotel was huge, it was more like a resort. It had several bars, a water park, several stores and everything.

"Wow. This is a great spot." said Bobble.

"I know it just opened." said Fawn.

"How do I look?" she said fixing her hair.

"Hot." said Bobble.

"Thanks." she said with a giggle.

**Chapter 3 coming up. Are these two connecting a little. Keep reading and review. Peace out! :)**


	3. A night of love

**Here's chapter 3. Now just for creativity, I thought Bobble and Fawn would sort of make a good couple. Clank is now a water fairy so try to get used to him wearing blue instead of green.**

Bobble and Fawn arrived at the newly built bar/hotel/resort. It was huge, almost taking up one acre of Pixie Hollow.

"Shine Inn?" asked Bobble.

"I thought this was a bar."

"Well yeah, it is a hotel." said Fawn. "But it's got several bars all inside and around. It's even a water park and a resort. I hear fairies from all over come here. Customers are aloud in the bars, but you have to pay. But if your a guest, you can go in for free."

"Too bad were not staying here." Bobble said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it would be nice though."

They landed behind two large doors and went inside. The hotel was five star so it was super fancy and clean. The floor and pillars were made of pure marble, the air was clean and scented with fruit, and a large painting of Pixie Hollow was painted on the ceiling.

"Wow. This place is cool." said Bobble.

"The bars are out there in the courtyard."

They walked over to two other large doors. Doormen were pushing carriers full of luggage to different rooms as they walked over. When they got to the doors, a doorman was there waiting.

" Ah a couple. Customers or guests? And are you two married or dating?" he asked.

"Customers and neither." said Fawn."Were just two friends out together.

" Two friends, that's terrific. One dollar please."

"One dollar? That's all you need?" asked Bobble sounding most impressed.

"Yes sir. Here at Shine Inn, we are the cheapest hotel to get into and were the best. That's why so many fairies come here."

"Wow." said Bobble putting his hands on his hips. " And you guys only opened two weeks ago. That's awesome."

"Yep. Enjoy." The doorman opened the doors and Bobble and Fawn went into the court yard. As the doorman shut the door the two dropped their courtyard was filled with fairies, parents, children and just friends hanging out. There was a huge water fountain in the middle, a small stream flowed through and around the yard, and there were small bridges the fairies could walk over. It was illuminated like a small town or shopping district. There were bars and stores of all kinds.

"Wow. And you only need one dollar to come here."said Bobble.

"Imagine if we were staying here. We could do what ever we wanted for free." said Fawn.

"I'll have to come here sometime."said Bobble looking around at the impressive hotel.

"And this isn't the only district. There a bunch."

"Which bar should we go into." he asked.

"Well, I wanted to go to one that was also a dance club."

Fawn noticed a sparrowman giving out maps and went over to him.

"Can I have one of those?"she asked him. He handed her one. She opened it and examined it closely.

"It says here that the largest and most popular bar in the hotel is the Rosebud."

"That sounds like a place Rosetta would enjoy." said Bobble. Fawn giggled at his comment.

Fawn looked around and saw the Rosebud right near.

"Hey its over there!" she said.

"Looks really impressive. Let's go."

They rushed over and went inside. There were two sparrowmen guarding the doors.

"You better get your I.D out." said Bobble.

"No I.D necessary folks." said one of the sparrowmen. "Anyone's allowed in here. Except kids of course."

"Cool." said Bobble.

"Well then. If anyone's allowed inside, why do you guys need to be there?"

"We break up any fights, were pretty much security.

"Okay then."

They went in. The bar was big and impressive. Even bigger than Club Pixie Dust. It was a pretty huge bar for a hotel. Fairies and Sparrowmen were dancing, the music was poppin and the drinks were mixed by pure professionals.

"I love dancing." said Fawn.

"Really?" said Bobble.

"Yeah."

"I just came for the drinks and to relax. I really don't wont to dance."

"Don't worry were not." said Fawn sounding a little disappointed. "Besides, I think all that movement would stress me out. I could really use a drink."

They sat down on two bar stools on a bar. Around them were fairies and sparrowmen mixing drinks. Many others were very impressed by their skills. Fawn and Bobble just sat awaiting to be served. They were really starting to feel relaxed.

"So, do you like it here so far?" she asked as she put her elbow on the table.

"It's amazing." said Bobble. "I really appreciate you bringing me here."

Fawn blushed. "Oh stop, your just saying that because I told you about my problem."she giggled.

"No, I mean I really do appreciate you bringing us here. This place is awesome. "he said stroking her right hand.

Fawn blush glowed. "Oh well uh, your welcome."

They smiled at each other and blushed a little.

It wasn't long before a fairy finally came to serve them.

"What'll it be people." she asked.

Fawn shifted her head between Bobble and the fairy.

"Just two shots of tequila." she answered.

"Alrighty then."

The fairy went to work right away mixing their drinks. She flipped glasses, poured in many ingredients, and shook. She was a pro mixer and the two were impressed by her she was done, they applauded.

"That was wonderful." said Bobble.

"Here you go." She pushed the two glasses over to them.

"Well cheers." said Fawn holding up her glass.

"Cheers to you Miss Fawn." said Bobble.

They toasted their glasses and sipped.

"Wow." said Fawn shaking her head. "That is some strong tequila."

Bobble also reacted.

"Your telling me. Whew."

"These really are the best mixers."

Fawn straightened in her seat, pulling the bottom of her dress down. Bobble straightened his collar.

"Feeling relaxed yet?" she asked.

"I feel good."

"Wow. Just one sip and I already can't remember why I was upset in the first place.

"Their drinks must be really strong here. And just think, ANYONE is aloud in here. You'd think they'd charge you what, $100 just to get into the courtyard."

"I know."

"Am I helping you loosen up?"

"Sure."

"Cause I uh, I don't want you to think that I'm a bother or anything."

"Fawn, how can you be a bother when you brought me out here?"

"It's just that, Horace just treats me like I'm a bother to him sometimes. I try to help him loosen up and he just snaps at me and calls me lazy and... you know what,forget about Horace. We came here to have fun right?"

"We came here to relax." said Bobble.

"Yeah, yeah your right."

Bobble coughed and covered his mouth.

"You know Miss Fawn," he started. "I never thought you'd look this...this..." Bobble was scrambling for the best word to describe Fawn.

"Hot? Fine? Nice?...Sexy?" she asked.

"Beautiful." said Bobble.

Fawn put on a surprised look.

"Really? Y-y-you think I'm beautiful?"

"Well, yeah." said Bobble being quite sure.

Fawn started to frown a little.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"No guy has ever said that to be before. Nobody has ever said to me before. No matter how much I tried to look nice like Rosetta or Iridessa or Silvermist, no one has even called me pretty. Just because I don't wear a lot of skimpy outfits. Your probably the first guy to do that. Beautiful is like the top of the list."

"Well it's the truth. And "sexy" I think is putting it mildly."

"Thanks Bob. I mean Phineas T Kettletree, Esquire."

"It's alright, I seem to have gotten used to Bobble. I might as well change my name legally."

They both laughed. Fawn took another sip of her tequila, and other sip, and then she just started chugging it down until it was completely emptied.

"WHOA!" she said. " That just shivered down my spine. You should try it."

"I don't know. I don't really drink like that, I barely drink at all."

"It's fun. Just chug it down without stopping."

"Are you sure it's safe."

"Come on try it."

"I don't think so."

"Come on Bob." she pleaded.

"Uh-uh." Bobble was very sure of that.

"Dude, loosen up." She said grabbing his glass and pushing it into his chest.

"No, I don't do that."

"Come on."

"NO!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

"If you don't do it, I'll make you dance."

Fawn knew how nervous Bobble was at dancing. He sighed.

"Alright fine."

"Yay!"

Bobble took the glass of tequila slowly. He looked at it and looked up at Fawn. She motioned for him to drink it. He opened his throat and chugged it down slowly.

"GREAT POLLIWOGS!" He shouted."That was shivering."

"Told you!" said Fawn. "It's fun right?"

"Was it fun? That was most enjoyable. That was amazing! "Lets do it again!"

"Alright! Bartender! We need two more over here."

"Comin at ya!" The bartender slid two more glasses over to them.

"Ready?" asked Fawn.

"Ready." said Bobble.

They chugged down their drinks and felt the buzz shiver again.

"It's better the second time." he said.

"I think we should stop though, I don't want to get drunk and turn into Silvermist.

"What about Silvermist?" he asked.

"Believe me, when Silvermist get's drunk, run for your life."

"Why? She acts goofy?"

"No she becomes violent."

"Oh!"

"I've never gotten drunk before, and I don't ever want to."

"I feel ya." said Fawn. "I've really gotten control over my drinking. After Tink's party, I took these self control courses to help me. And they did."

Bobble chuckled.

"Is that funny?" asked Fawn sounding hurt.

"No its just...here we are having a normal conversation, out at a bar, connecting with each other, and yet were not on a date."

"Yeah. I think we are connecting a little. But were so..."

"Different?"he asked.

"Yeah I mean, you tinker, I help animals, your kind of shy and I'm pretty outgoing. I guess it's true what they say.

"What?"

"That opposites attract." she said.

Bobble nodded his head in agreement.

Fawn looked over at the dance floor.

"Hey, can you dance?"

"Can I dance? I taught Michael Jackson everything he knows."

"Michael who?"

"Watch this."

Bobble rushed up on the dance floor and started doing the moonwalk back and forth. He seemed to be doing it exactly like Michael Jackson. Fawn laughed in amazement. As a big finish, he spun around and pointed his finger in the air. He then came back and sat down.

"That was so amazing!" she shouted. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Just came naturally."

"That was so cool."

"Well you know, I try." he chuckled. The music suddenly switched to a salsa. Fairies and Sparrowmen were pairing up and dancing in unison to the music. Fawn really liked salsa. Bobble could tell because she was swaying herself to the beat.

"Hey?" he asked.

Fawn snapped out of the music and turned.

"Hmm?"

"You want to dance?"

Fawn was surprised again. She turned to and from the dance floor and Bobble back and forth.

"Really? You want to dance with me?"

"Absolutely."

Bobble got up and moved in front of Fawn. He then stretched out his hand.

"Come on I'll be fun."

Fawn blushingly took his hand and they moved to the dance floor. They started by dancing across from each other hand in hand and stepping. Bobble also knew salsa dancing apparently because he seemed to know a lot of steps. Next he twirled her around in a circle around him. They were dancing in unison with the other dancers. He brought her in and by this time they were touching. Fawn had her right arm around him and they were both hand in hand on their other sides. They spun around, twirled, and jumped. As a finish. Bobble twirled Fawn, brought her in and dipped her. She giggled as she went down. Finally the music stopped and everyone applauded the two of them laughed and hugged as they cheered for themselves. 20 minutes later, they music was changed to a slow jam. Fairies were once again paired up. Fawn and Bobble were dancing around the center of the floor. She had her arms around him and he hugged her waist.

"I never thought we'd be dancing like this." she said.

"Me neither. Your a really good dancer."

"Hey your awesome. I don't know why a few fairies call you a geek. I think your really handsome. Your nice, mannered and sweet."

"You really know how to have fun."

"You know I used to think that since I wasn't so hip with the guys, that the last place I'd be was out with a guy."she said.

"I used to think that girls found me unattractive." he said.

"I think we both needed this tonight."

"Agreed."

"I really love being with you Bobble."

"I you Miss Fawn."

Fawn moved closer, touching Bobble. She wrapped tighter and rested her head on his shoulder. He hugged her tighter and put his head to hers as they waltzed around the floor.

* * *

><p>Soon it was very late. As the two exited the courtyard, stores and bars were closing for the night. They were walking through the lobby. Bobble had his coat wrapped around Fawn to keep her warm and his arm around her as they walked. She tightened and hugged the coat around her.<p>

"Well this was a very lovely night." he said.

"Only with you." she said. Bobble smiled. She yawned. "I honestly don't feel like going home tonight."

"Me neither.

They then noticed the check in desk. Fairies were checking into the hotel.

They looked at the desk and then at each other. They both had the same idea.

"D-do you wanna-?"he asked.

"Definitely." she answered quickly.

They rushed over and Bobble registered an overnight stay.

Next thing they were upstairs on the 8th floor.

"Here we are room 820." said Bobble.

He opened the door with a key and Fawn went in first. Bobble followed and closed the door. She took off the coat and hung it then turned on the light.

"Thank you so much for getting us a room Bobble. Cause I really didn't want to go home tonight."

"No problem Miss Fawn. It's the least I could do since you brought me out.

The room had a flat screen tv, a balcony, two closets, a bathroom and a luxurious bed. Fawn plopped down on the bed and rolled on her back.

"Whew, I am out." she said.

"I just hope no one gets worried." said Bobble.

"Come on, who's gonna worry about us?"

Bobble thought for a minute. He apologized to Tink but she probably wasn't thinking about him. Clank was with Silvermist enjoying his new marriage, and Horace was just a self righteous slave driver."

"I guess no one." he finally answered. "Guess we only have each other for now."

"I guess so." she agreed.

"We better get some sleep. It's late."

"Yeah I'm bushed."

"I'm gonna take a shower."

Fawn got up and went into the bathroom. Bobble laid on the bed and flicked on the tube. Soon, Fawn came back out with a clean white night gown on.

"They have nighties for people." she said. Bobble quickly took his shower and came out with a white T shirt and saw Fawn in bed.

"I guess I'll sleep on the floor then." he said.

"What?" said Fawn sitting up."Why would you sleep down there?" she giggled.

"Because I can't sleep in the same bed with you. Were just friends."

"Bobble get up here." Fawn said almost laughing. "You have nothing to worry about it'll be fine."

He sighed longingly and got up.

"Come on sit over here with me."

Bobble sat down next to her.

"Now listen. Ever since we came here tonight, we just came as friends. But now I think I'm starting to feel more."

"You've definitely helped me to relax Miss Fawn. I appreciate how you just took some time out of your day to help me relax. I just want you to know that I really like you. Your not like the other girls out here all dainty. You really like to explore. You are the nicest, prettiest, most beautiful woman I've ever met. I love you.

Fawn started tearing up.

"What's wrong." he asked.

"That is the nicest thing any guy has ever said to me." she sobbed. She wiped her eyes. "I've never had anyone around me to give me that type of love. Not even Horace would do that. I've gotten a lot of love from other women, but never from men. I've never been in love."

"I have, but not like this. Look don't cry."

Bobble took her face gently and rubbed the tears with his thumbs lightly. Fawn gazed into him. She wrapped her arms around him, moved in slowly and kissed him gently. She opened her mouth wider and the kiss grew into a french. She stopped and whispered in his ear. "I love you too." She instantly moved back into the kiss and Bobble responded passionately. They hugged tighter and kissed deeper in a romantic embrace. Fawn grabbed the sleeves on Bob's shirt and tugged on them, pulling him down on the bed on top of her. Bob moved from her mouth to her neck and kissed on it making her giggle. Their love making followed all through the night.

**That was Chapter 3. Please review more. I'm not very good with dance scenes, so some constructive criticism is alright with me. See ya later. :)**


	4. Not alone after all

**Here's chapter 4. Enjoy.**

The next morning, the sunbeams from the curtain beamed into the room. Bobble and Fawn were in bed together. Fawn was sleeping on her left side and Bobble was too, sleeping right up on her and covering her with his arm. Fawn had her right arm on her pillow clinching to her head comfortably. Bobble's head was practically right behind hers. They were wrapped up in each other's legs. Fawn's eyes opened a little. Her eyes looked really beautiful on a sunny morning. She yawned . She felt Bobble's arm cover hers. She giggled softly as their fingers fitted perfectly. She rose her head and sat up.

"Bobble?". She tapped him with her finger, but he wouldn't respond.

"Bobble honey wake up." Bobble opened is eyes, yawned and sat up.

"Hey. How'd ya sleep?" he asked.

"Great." Fawn stretched her arms out. "That was awesome last night. You sure know how to make a girl happy." she said as she yawned a second time.

"Well ya know. I guess love would do that to ya."

"I love you too Bobble." she said softly.

He wrapped his arm around her and they kissed gently. Then they both sighed.

"Well, hate for this to end, but we better get back."he said.

"Yeah your right." Fawn almost sounded disappointed.

Fawn got out the bed and searched around for her clothes. Bobble did the same and soon they were just ready to go. They had their clothes back on. They also made sure the bed was made. Bobble opened the door and guided Fawn out first. Then he shut the door behind them. As they walked through the hall, Fawn cuddled herself up to him and he held her by the waist.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long for them to already be out of the lobby. Even though they just a night of love making, they were only thinking about each other.<p>

Well, see you around." he said.

She gave him a romantic hug. He hugged back and gave a her a kiss on the cheek.

"I had such a wonderful time. I think we know each other well enough, you wanna, uh, go steady?" he asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." she said.

She gave him another faint kiss and went inside. Bobble started back to the nook they waved back at each other.

Bobble flew off towards the nook.

Meanwhile at the nook, Tink was repairing a gadget. The other Tinkers were once again busy with many things. Fairy Mary approached her. She had forgiven Bobble for his insulting and embarrassing her in front of the others, but she was worried.

"Tink, have you seen Bobble?"

"Uh, no Fairy Mary. In fact, I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"I just knocked on his door, and he wasn't there. I thought he might be out here with you or something. I asked around and no one has seen him. "

"Beats me. I hope he's alright."

Fairy Mary gasped.

"Y-you don't think he...oh no."

"No! No! he wouldn't do that."

Suddenly, you know who was just arriving at his door.

"Bobble!" they shouted. "But, why is he all dressed up." wondered Tink.

Bobble was just unlocking his door when Tink approached him.

"Hey Bobble there you are. Are you alright?"

"Oh yes I'm just fine Miss Bell."

"Where were you?"

"Out with Fawn on a date."

Tink was almost speechless.

"Y-y went on a date with Fawn?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Well, I'll see you around alright. Glad to see your okay."

"Sure thing. See ya later."

Tink went away. Bobble went inside and shut his door. He put his keys on the table and went into his bedroom. He sat on the bed and thought.

"Maybe I wont be so alone after all."

**Well there you have it. Please review. :)**


	5. Thinking of him

**I'm continuing this story because I just thought of something to further it. If you've noticed, I deleted the Fawn's baby daddy story since one guy didn't like it, so I'm taking chapter one from that story and adding it to this, only I changed it. **

Fawn was in the tearoom that afternoon eating her lunch. She was just fiddling her fork around in her salad thinking about Bobble. She had just went on her first date, and even shared her first kiss with the four eyed, tinker sparrowman. What started out as a simple night of hanging out and letting off steam became a wonderful and romantic night to remember. Even though, the two of them had shared that night, they weren't steady yet. Fawn just sat unusually quiet at her table with Bobble on the brain. Just the mere mention of his name made her blush and smile.

Suddenly, Tink came over, she had just arrived in the tearoom, but noticed Fawn. She was reminded of Bobble coming in that morning when he felt really calm and refreshed. As she saw Fawn toying with her food, and looking staring at it with a lovesick smile on her face, she could tell she was thinking a lot about Bobble.

"Hey Fawn." she greeted as she fluttered over. "Is..everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Tink." said Fawn with a sigh.

"Uh...been anywhere lately?" asked Tink like she didn't know.

"Nah." said Fawn figuring that her and Bob's night should might as well be kept a little secret.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What about last night?"

"No."

"So...Bobble _didn't_ take you out last night?"

Fawn rose her head.

"You know about that?" she asked quite surprised.

"Yeah. Bobble just flew in this morning. He told me you two went on a date."

Fawn threw up her hands.

"Okay fine. You caught me."

"So?" asked Tink for more of an explanation.

"So...what?" asked Fawn.

"So how it go?"

Now everyone knew Fawn as the rough and tumble tomboy of Pixie Hollow. Normally when a girl had her first date with a guy, it would be like the number one topic between her and her friends. She would talk about that special boy until she had nothing more to say, but not Fawn. She wasn't really all that into boys and quite frankly she found talking about them to be quite "icky", but the wonderful time she had with Bobble was something even she just had to let out.

For a moment, she tried to contain herself. Her excitement, her joy, her romance. She was going to try to describe it in just one word.

"It was cool." she said quickly almost losing her breath.

"That's it." asked a confused Tink.

Fawn couldn't contain it anymore.

"NO WAY! IT WAS THE MOST MAGICAL NIGHT OF MY LIFE!" She suddenly covered her mouth, realizing that for the first time, she sounded like a squealing, lovestruck teenager.

Tink smiled big.

"REALLY! What was it like?" she asked sharing in the same excitement.

"Well it started out as just hanging out. We were both feeling really upset at our work. We just decided to hang out, and before you know it, It ended up being a date.

Fawn explained the rest of the evening. What they wore, the bars, the hotel, the music, the dancing, and how wonderful a moonwalker Bobble was. Lastly she told about the room they had stayed in, and the kiss they had shared.

"You two kissed?" asked Tink more excitedly now."

"Yeah." Fawn looked back down at her plate. Feeling rather shy.

"So...do you like him?" asked Tink.

"A lot." said Fawn faintly.

"I know. He's pretty cool for a nerd."

"Yeah. But he dressed so nice that night. Did I tell you how handsome he looks with his glasses.

"Why don't you go steady with him? You've dated haven't you?"

"We've only been on one date and that was last night. I don't know if that even counts as a date."

"Hey if you dress beautifully, go out, dance together, and then have a wonderful night of love making, then it's a date." said Tink being quite sure. "And besides, if it was wonderful this time, it'll probably be even more wonderful the next time.

"Next time?" asked Fawn a little nervous.

"Yeah."

"What next time?"

"Fawn what I'm saying is, why don't you go on another date? Or just start seeing each other."

Fawn thought hard for a minute. It was true that she and Bobble liked each other a lot, but she wasn't sure if she should actually be "seeing" him yet. She wasn't even sure if she should even really be falling in love with him. After all, she and Bobble were practically opposites, both in talent and personality. She was fun and rowdy, while he was hardworking but shy.

Fawn looked back down at her salad.

"I don't know Tink."

"What do mean, I thought you said you liked him alot."

"I do. But, I don't think it would really work out."

"Why?"

"Well were completely different."

"Well yeah, that's true, but if you really like him you should go for it. Bobble really has feelings for you, I can tell.

"How?" Fawn rose her head.

"If you would have seen the bright, gentle smile on his face when he came in this morning, I honestly don't think I've ever seen him like that before. That only means that he's just beginning to start a place for you deep in his heart."

Fawn found herself smiling. The echoes of her and Bobble rang in her head.

"Yeah, yeah, maybe I should start dating him. I mean I like him very much, and I think he likes me too. I'll do it."

"Awesome."

**That concludes this chapter I added. There's more coming so keep reading.**


	6. Drunken love

**Here is chapter 6 of the story. Sorry if it took really long. Here we go.**

Quite a while later, Fawn arrived in Tinker's nook. Everyone was busy, fluttering this way and that trying to get along with their work for the day. As she landed and walked around there were so many, she couldn't really make out where Bobble was.

"Excuse me, have you seen-" she tried to say to fairy passing her. She seemed too busy to hear.

Fawn looked anxiously around for Bobble. She really wanted to catch up with him.

Finally she spotted him working on the wagon from before.

"Oh." She fluttered over.

B was busy hammering in a seven gauge twig for the wagon he was working on earlier. He was so focused, he hadn't heard Fawn come over.

She approached him as he was just under the wagon.

"Hey Bobble?" she asked in a sweet but sudden voice.

"OW!" he was a bit startled and hit his head.

He rolled out from under it and saw Fawn gazing lovingly down on him.

"Oh hey Fawn." He said happily rubbing his head. "What brings you here?"

Fawn took a deep breath, preparing to ask Bobble a hasty question.

"Well...I was wondering if you...you know."

"Yes?" Bobble asked a bit of anticipation.

"You wanna go out again?" she said quickly getting it out.

There was a short moment of silence before he answered.

"I-I-I guess." he said a bit nervous.

Fawn became curious. He almost sounded like it was a bad idea.

"Well yeah, why not?" she asked quite skeptical.

"Well when we went last night, we went just to hang out. And we ended up renting a room and-"

"Okay well so?"

"What I'm saying that it turned into more than hanging out."

"And? We had fun didn't we?"

"We had more than just fun sweetie." Bobble covered his mouth.

"Sweetie?" Silvermist and Rosetta usually calls her that. She wasn't expecting it to come from Bobble.

"I-I MEAN! UH!" said Bob feeling suspicious. "See?"

She understood. It did start as just hanging out, but then it escalated into dating, and even kissing. The two of them had pretty much fallen in love with each other in one night. She almost forgot the very reason why she asked him.

"And who knows what else might happen."

"It's alright Bobble." she said. "I understand."

She turned and sadly took off. Bobble watched her go. He got up and dusted himself off. He thought to himself for a moment. He had a blast with her, that's for certain, but as he watched her fly off, he felt something. The same feeling he had when Clank left. Like another part of him was developed but now was leaving. He couldn't let her go. Did he really love her?

"Fawn! Wait!" He shot into the air.

Fawn was still fluttering away. She had a single tear in her eye and startled sniffling.

"Fawn!" She gasped and heard Bobble approach from behind.

"Lets do it." he said with a smile.

"Really?" she asked quite surprised.

"Sure, I don't see why not. I'm not busy tonight. And I did have fun.

"Great! Well then, I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Cool." he kissed her on the cheek. "I'll pick you up at-"

"Six." she said.

"Six it is. See ya." He flew back down.

"See ya there...s-sweetie." she shared back.

He stopped as he heard that. He smiled again and continued on.

* * *

><p>Now we get on to the crazy stuff. Let's just say the two of them had a REALLY good time at Shine Inn this time. They both very drunkingly entered Bobble's house laughing their heads off. They both had one to many shots of tequila. They had on different, but more attractive outfits.<p>

Bobble practically fell to the floor as he unlocked the door and opened it. Fawn cracked up as he did.

"HA!" She said still laughing.

Bobble only got up and laughed himself. He guided her inside kind of woozily and slammed the door.

"So?" He giggled.

"So?" she repeated.

"So?" he said.

"So?"

"So?"

"So?"

"SO?" He yelled.

There was some brief silence before they both fell out.

"You are such a dumbass Bobble." said Fawn in a drunk voice.

"And you're such a...such a...chicky turd!"

"A what?"

"What?"

They both laughed again.

Bobble stumbled over near a light switch. Fawn flung the coat off herself.

She walked around a bit. She straightened her hair and shook it wildly, kind of in a sexy manner. Finally she plopped down on the couch.

The laughing stopped as Bob finished flicking on a few more lights. He plopped down next to Fawn.

The two were just sitting next to each other in utter silence, staring out into space.

Fawn turned to Bobble and spoke.

"Hey Bobble?" she asked in a more gentle tone.

"Huh?" she turned to her tipsily.

"Do you..." She eased up on him seductively. "...find me..." Her head moved closer to his. "...sexy." she ended in a hushed voice.

"Oh you're more than sexy sweetheart."

She giggled.

He managed to turn himself on top of her.

" You're the damn hottest thing in Neverland."

"Well then show me." She slipped from under him.

She took his hands in hers and got up off the couch. She backed up, leading him into his bedroom.

They started kissing as they were set adrift.

As they entered, Bobble shut the door behind him.


	7. We didn't, did we?

**Here I am, back again. I'm sorry if I've been avoiding this. One person particularly liked this so far, so I came up with a way to continue the story.**

Bobble simply laid in his bed the next morning. He was wildly snug under his blankets and had his head flat against the pillow. As he was asleep, his head felt very weightless and tranquil, but as he began to come to, a splitting headache began to shoot at him. As he slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he could see was the ceiling. He shifted his eyes down and saw that he was in his bed. But what felt strange, is that he didn't actually remember going to bed at all. He turned his head toward his clock. It was about 12:00 pm in the afternoon. Usually the tinkers would rise at least 6:00 am and that's the time Bobble usually got up to start his daily work. Never before has he woken this late before. He began to puzzle what had occur in the past hours. The last thing he remembered was having a shot or two with Fawn at Shine Inn. But wait, speaking of Fawn...where was she? He didn't remember dropping her off at her place.

As he got a better view of his bed, what he saw was his clothes all laid and draped about. His shirt, pants, goggles, and even his underwear. Then all of a sudden, he looked under his blankets to find himself completely naked. He gasped as he realized this. Then another harsh reality. As he laid in bed he then felt something else..._someone else_. It felt like he wasn't alone, he felt someone next to him, and he cringed as he assumed who it was. He didn't dare to turn his head, but his fears were realized as he found the also naked animal fairy who was Fawn dozing right next to him. He gulped a heavy gulp. What just happened?

He sat up quite slowly, gazing at Fawn with disbelief of what had perhaps conspired. He nervously tapped her on her shoulder.

"M-miss, miss Fawn?" he said.

Fawn was still too asleep to hear him.

"Fawn?" he gave her another nudge. She still wasn't responding.

"Miss Fawn, please WAKE UP!" he tried not to yell.

Fawn simply moaned a little and pulled the blankets up to her breasts a little more.

"FAWN WAKE UP!" He shouted as loud as he could.

Fawn instantly responded and began to cover her hears.

"Bobble! Geez, not so loud." He said quite annoyed. But then, she opened her eyes.

She sat up and began to look around. She realized that she was in a bed, but it wasn't her own. She eventually, came to surprisingly meet face to face with Bobble. Her eyes went wide.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She let out a huge scream.

"Miss Fawn, please, just calm down!"

"WH-WHAT ARE WE-" She quickly leaped from the bed, still holding the sheets up to herself. Bobble quickly got out, doing the same. He rushed over to her, trying to calm her down.

"Now Miss Fawn, I'm not sure how but-"

"NO! We didn't...did we?"She asked, not wanted to face a horrible truth.

"Honestly, I'm sure if we did or not? What happend?"

"I don't know, last thing I remember was having a drink!"

"Look, we must have had too much and- uh oh!"

"Bobble? I don't like that uh oh!" She began to tear up.

"No, no! Don't cry. Listen, maybe we didn't." he seemed quite sure.

"BOBBLE, WE WERE BOTH IN BED NAKED TOGETHER, HOW CAN WE NOT-"

"T-THAT DOESN'T MEAN EXACTLY THAT WE DID!"

"OF COURSE WE DID, LOOK AT THE FACTS!" she shouted back.

The both went on and on, arguing over if they had sex or not. Although drinking can lead to anyone doing something crazy, it can sometimes, if not all the time, lead to... well you know.

Fawn put her hand to her mouth and broke away from Bobble. She began to pace back and forth, trying to calm down. She was just hoping to go out on another get away with the guy she loved, but wasn't hoping at all to get some. At least, not that much.

"Miss Fawn?" Bobble asked.

"Oh, Bobble. What if something did happen."

"Nothing happened. I'm sure. And look, if we keep saying that we did, chances are that we really did. So lets just relax and try to calm down."

"Just please tell me we didn't." she asked desperately.

"I assure you, we did nothing. Understand." He said gathering his clothes.

Fawn sighed. She still wasn't so sure, but she decided to just let it go and forget about it.

"Alright then." She took a deep breath. "We didn't."

"Okay. Don't worry. It's going to be alright." He walked up to her.

She began to tear up again. She had her head down.

"Look at me." He guided her to face him.

"But no matter what happened, I still love you." He admitted.

Fawn couldn't help but smile gratefully.

"I love you too baby."

They both kissed.

"Now, let's just go and pretend this never happened."

"Agreed."

**That's all I was able to write for now. I might either continue this chapter or right a whole new one. Until then, peace out. Oh by the way, if you guys would be so kind as to review my other story Pixie HOllA, I haven't gotten any reviews for it yet. Thank you.**


End file.
